1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for inhibiting theft of relatively small, but expensive pieces of equipment, and more particularly, to a lock interface that may be used with slots located on the pieces of equipment, regardless of the angle or orientation of the slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers have evolved rather rapidly from large, expensive machines useable only by a few, to relatively small, portable machines that are useable by many. In particular, the development of desktop computers with significant processing power has made computers available to the general population. It is now common for college and even high school students to have their own computer, and desktop computers are in widespread use as word processors in workstations in almost all forms of business. Desktop computers are relatively small and easily transportable, and an undesirable side effect of their proliferation is the fact that the theft of such computers is a significant problem.
Furthermore, computing and data communications are increasingly being hosted on portable devices. A special class of computers is known as a xe2x80x9claptopxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnotebookxe2x80x9d computer. Laptops are generally lightweight, portable computers that are increasingly being used for personal and business computing. Personal hand held electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants, or xe2x80x9cPDAsxe2x80x9d are also increasingly popular. Further, wireless communication technology has enabled an explosive growth of portable telephones, computers and PDAs. An undesirable side effect of the proliferation of portable devices is that they are more prone to theft and being replaced, as compared to larger non-portable devices such as the desktop computers or telephones connected to a wall by a data line.
A variety of devices have been developed to inhibit the theft of desktop computers, portable electronic devices, and similar equipment. Since desktop computer systems involve several components, typically including the computer itself, a separate monitor, keyboard and often a printer, such security systems often employ a cable that attaches each of the components to each other and to a relatively immovable object such as a desk. The principal difficulty in such systems is providing an effective and convenient method for attaching the cable itself to the equipment. Typically, a slot or security hole is defined within an outer wall of each component. Likewise, many portable devices today include such security holes. Such security holes provide an interface for a locking device to which a cable or padlock, or other locking mechanisms, may be attached for securing each component or the portable device from theft or being lost.
Generally, existing locking devices are generally too inefficient or ineffective, or their application is too limited. For example, depending upon the angular orientation of the security hole, various locking devices may not be used.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus for securing a cable to a device equipped with a security slot defined within an outer wall includes a first member, a second member coupled to the first member, a locking member protruding from a bottom edge of the first member, and a pin protruding from a bottom edge of a second member. The first and second members have complementary shapes and each have at least one aperture defined within a body portion of the respective first and second members. The first and second members are movable from an unlocked position wherein the locking member is adapted for insertion into the security slot and engagement with the outer wall, to a locked position wherein the pins slideably abuts the locking member to secure the locking member within the security slot and the aperture is aligned to provide a passage for the cable.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the first member and the second member each have a first face and a second face with a generally right-angle fold therebetween, and wherein the second member is slideably rests within the first member.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the first and second faces of the first and second members each include an aperture and the pairs of apertures are configured to align in the locked position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the first member includes a vertical channel and the second member includes a rivet slideably arranged within the channel which attaches the second member to the first member.
The present invention also provides a method of securing a portable device equipped with a security slot defined within an outer wall. The method includes providing a cable and an apparatus for securing the cable to the portable device. The apparatus includes a device equipped with a security slot defined within an outer wall includes a first member, a second member coupled to the first member, a locking member protruding from a bottom edge of the first member, and a pin protruding from a bottom edge of a second member. The first and second members have complementary shapes and each have at least one aperture defined within a body portion of the respective first and second members. The first and second members are movable from an unlocked position wherein the locking member is adapted for insertion into the security slot and engagement with the outer wall, to a locked position wherein the pins slideably abuts the locking member to secure the locking member within the security slot and the aperture is aligned to provide a passage for the cable.
The method further includes placing the locking member into the slot and rotating the apparatus 90xc2x0. The second member is then moved relative to the first member such that the pin extends into the slot and the apertures defined in the first and second members are aligned. The cable is then placed through the apertures and is secured to a substantially stationary device.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be understood upon reading and understanding the detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments, found hereinbelow, in conjunction with reference to the drawings, in which like numerals represent like elements.